


【希斯特斯兄弟】巴别塔(R18,杂鱼莫里斯,轮奸/失禁/血腥有)

by pdddyxl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Bottom John, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 狼人!莫里斯&兔子!沃姆。这是个动物和人类共存的世界，动物被不断地残忍杀害栖息地被挤压只因为人类为了满足他们可笑的贪欲。虽然有提及莫里斯&沃姆，但是他们之间不构成明显的CP关系…文章全篇杂鱼莫里斯，令人不悦的情节(轮奸/失禁)有，血腥情节有。看了这篇文之后大家一定要多多爱护小动物啊QwQ





	【希斯特斯兄弟】巴别塔(R18,杂鱼莫里斯,轮奸/失禁/血腥有)

莫里斯看到了那只叫沃姆的兔子，他有着娇小瘦弱的身体以及浅棕色的皮毛，当莫里斯找到他的时候他正在大口大口狼狈地咀嚼着蔬菜，像是小孩子一样对身边的植物动物甚至于人类都充满了兴趣。尽管淘金队伍鱼龙混杂，到处都是人类又或者其他动物的臭味、排泄物又或者腐烂食物的味道，可是在这个距离下，莫里斯依旧捕捉到了一丝丝兔子的味道，柔弱充盈、鲜活多汁的气味。这让狼忍不住动了动自己压在帽子下的耳朵，作为猎食者他喜欢这个味道，他感到饥饿。

但是莫里斯是为准将工作的狼，而且他是最优秀的那只，如果他想的话，他可以用准将付给他的薪水在黑市上买到更多兔子，而且只买他们身上最鲜美多汁的内脏部分。但是莫里斯不是刽子手又或者崇尚原始暴力的狼，或许人类会残害落单的小动物，不为饱腹，也没有原因地为了愉悦和私欲而猎杀他们，但是莫里斯却会按照规则进食，吃下鱼类、豆类、蔬菜又或者谷物。

莫里斯用勺子喝着自己碗中的蔬菜汤，当他露出牙齿的时候人类都会有些害怕地远离他，但是他没想到沃姆反而是先贴过来的那个。兔子小心翼翼而又不安地抿着唇，但是话语间充满了柔软的善意与理想主义，诚然他们之间产生了点小摩擦，但是莫里斯最终还是被沃姆说动了——是的，他是说、沃姆给他的是一座巴别塔，动物与人类都可以平等互助地生活在里面。那是小小的、高耸着的一片美好而又不可思议的仙境之地，这让莫里斯开始思考自己过去的所作所为。

狼总觉得自己脱离了整个群体之后是自由的，他不用再与同族一起依靠猎杀弱小而过活。可是此刻他发觉自己现在所做的事情，似乎同狼群里的其他未经驯化的野狼毫无区别。莫里斯进行了选择，他要做自己想做的事情，他要建立属于他们的巴别塔。

有那么一段小时间莫里斯觉得自己很接近这个目标了，他们距离创造出那个梦幻之都非常接近了。那段时间狼与兔子、以及两个肮脏不堪的人类每日每日一同工作。意外的是那并不是一段难熬的时光，相反是他狼生中感到最快乐和平静的一段日子，人类从没有想要伤害兔子，也没有因为恐惧而想要杀死狼，相反他们共同为了淘金而努力，动物与人和谐共处、真的就像是沃姆为他所描绘的巴别塔那样。

但是他们失败了，梦境终究只是梦境，是不存在于真实之中的稍纵即逝的美好。

艾利和查理背叛了他们，虽然艾利看起来心存歉意，可是他依旧选择背叛了狼与兔子。两只孤立无援的可怜动物，时至今日他们才终于看透，人类永远是站在人类那边的，选择相信人类的动物无一例外地付出了惨痛的代价，就像莫里斯与沃姆一样。这种事情不是第一次发生也绝对不是最后一次，今后诸如此类的惨剧还会在世界各地不断上演。

莫里斯在被人类束缚住手脚的时候，才迟钝地终于搞清楚了这点，搞清楚了他们关于巴别塔的梦想是多么的幼稚而又可笑，搞清楚了动物实际上是不可能与人类完美共存的。而为了弄清楚这些再简单不过的道理所付出代价，却很可能是他与沃姆的生命。如果是为了洞悉真理，这点酬劳总的来说不多也不少，唯一可惜的就是他很可能没办法活下来把这个永恒的真理告诉其他动物，告诉他们的同胞。

几个人类拿着麻绳，七手八脚地将毫无反抗能力的兔子捆在了一旁的椅子上，更多的则是在帮助自己的同伴来制服莫里斯。相比兔子而言，狼的体型更大，性格也更加凶猛，更具攻击力，有着强大的咬合力以及无数尖锐的牙齿。莫里斯在那些人类举着枪向他缓缓逼近，将他里里外外层层围住的时候，示威一般地露出了自己的牙齿。如果换做平时、莫里斯与人类单独面对面的话，许多人看到他属于狼的耳朵和尾巴、看到他暴露出来的尖牙，恐怕早就恐惧地逃开了。

可这次不一样，那些人不光个个是杀人不眨眼的刽子手，还都带着猎枪。面对莫里斯的警告，他们反而率先冲了过来，借着人数上的优势粗暴地将他摁倒在地、随即配合密切地迅速举起沉重的锁链，直接铐住了他的手脚四爪。将他的手指逐根折断，趁他因为疼痛而不得不张开双唇的时候用棍状的口缚将他的口腔撑开，让他的上下颚无法闭合，无法撕咬猎物。

莫里斯趴在地上挣扎，泥土与沙粒弄脏了他光泽漂亮、打着可爱小卷儿的棕色长发。他忍耐着被折断手指的疼痛，代表着不满和威胁的呜呜声从他的喉咙深处发了出来。莫里斯唯一感到高兴的是那些人类似乎还没有打算那么快伤害沃姆，他们似乎还需要留下兔子进行审讯、以逼他说出那个宝贵的化学公式。

人类就这样当着沃姆的面，在这座深山中脱掉了莫里斯身上的衣服和鞋子，让他同其他未经驯化的狼一般羞耻地对在场的所有人暴露出自己的身体。莫里斯试图反抗，虽然他并不是一只嗜血暴力的狼、可是面对这样的侮辱，他也无法压抑想要咬碎那些人在他身上胡乱摸索的双手的想法。可惜他越是挣扎那些人类的动作越是粗暴，莫里斯的膝盖与手肘都因为不断反抗而磨破了皮，粗糙的沙粒碾磨过他的皮肤，把他的关节处都蹭得微微泛红。狼这份的桀骜不驯，让人类落在他身上的殴打更加粗暴且没了轻重。第一下他们便狠狠踹在莫里斯柔软的腹部，突如其来的剧烈的疼痛伴随着强烈的作呕感，让狼难得示弱地蜷缩了身子，收起尾巴稍微安静了那么一小会。第二下他们踹在莫里斯漂亮的脸蛋儿上，用又脏又破的靴底用力把他那张漂亮的小脸踩在了下面，狠狠地碾磨了几下，让他想要起身却动弹不得。

在场的所有人、甚至就准尉也不得不承认，莫里斯就算是只下等未经驯化的猛兽，他也依旧是一只漂亮的猛兽。他的头发泛着兽类皮毛所特有的、油亮油亮的光泽，他爱护牙齿并且饮食规律，口腔干净没有异味、牙齿也是白白的一颗残缺都没有，甚至比许多人类保养的都要好。刽子手用力踩着那只独狼漂亮的脸蛋儿，看着莫里斯比溪流还清澈的浅蓝色双眼，此刻心中竟也溢出些许同情与不舍来。毕竟人类是贪婪的动物，他们在面对「美」的时候总是更容易心动的。

不过准尉的命令才是一切，他虽然并没有下令杀了莫里斯，但是拔掉这头背叛主人的野狼的牙齿和爪子是百分百逃不过了。莫里斯在准尉手下工作，还未被如此残忍地「处理」之前，便有数位达官贵人前来询问他的售价。在拔下尖牙与利爪之后，他大概也会同其他被强行制作成宠物的野狼一样，以高昂的价格被出售给那些有钱人，以供他们满足自己的施虐欲，任由他们操弄玩乐、终日在胃袋与屁股里灌满肮脏腥臭的精液吧。

莫里斯就这样在没有任何麻醉的状态下，被那些人压制着生生除去了尖牙与爪子。狼因为疼痛凄厉而又悲惨地挣扎嚎叫着，那是真正属于野兽的绝望呼喊、可却又碍于他口中棍状的口缚，只能断断续续模糊不清地发出来。莫里斯浅蓝色的眼睛向上颤抖着，几乎快要因此而被活活痛晕过去。此刻这只漂亮的孤狼已经失去了全部自保的手段，自他口腔和四肢传来的、宛若烧灼一般的剧烈疼痛，让莫里斯顾不上赤裸着身体的羞耻而在地上痛苦地颤抖翻滚着。周围的人也短暂地松开了对他的压制、看着他因为绝望与刺痛而无法控制地、不正常地小幅度抽搐着四肢。看着他身上漂亮的肌肉线条因此而绷紧，身体就像是被注入了太多难以言喻的疼痛、而无法承受到快要爆炸一般颤抖着。

莫里斯仰躺在地上有些脱力地喘息着，疼痛像是海浪一般一阵一阵永无止境地刺痛着他的神经。生理性质的泪水湿漉漉地黏在他纤长卷翘的睫毛上，把那里浸湿成一簇一簇的、尤其惹人怜爱。他的头发因为抵抗而散乱，随着他额头上溢出的诸多汗珠贴在他的侧脸处，他的口腔里满是被拔掉两颗尖牙之后滚烫的鲜血，腥甜腥甜的气味儿混杂着他的唾液呛在他的喉咙里。独狼颤抖着安静了下来，原本眼中愤怒反抗的光芒却并未因此而熄灭，他的指尖沾满了泥土与血液，粗糙结块的沙粒糊在露出鲜肉的伤口上泛起一股股尖锐的刺痛。莫里斯不敢抬头去看沃姆的表情，那只棕兔子的肉体是那么的弱小而又不堪一击，可是他的精神却又是理想化那么的干净纯粹。沃姆为莫里斯指明了通向美好与自由的道路，可以莫里斯却没有守护住这一切。

人类拽住莫里斯被弄脏的发，强迫那只失去自保能力的可怜小狼抬起头来看向他们。莫里斯本能地避开了人类下流地落在他私处又或者脸蛋上打量的目光，他可以感觉到那之中蕴含的侮辱性意味与令人作呕的不怀好意。看到莫里斯如此不配合，人类干脆放下了独狼柔软半长的棕色卷发，用靴尖轻轻踹了踹他的脸蛋儿、强迫脱力的小狼仰躺着露出自己的漂亮脸蛋儿。随后拽着原本铐在莫里斯手腕脚踝处的束具，也不管他能否忍耐着疼痛踉跄着跟上他们的脚步，就这么拖拽着他来到了河边，而后将他的头直接摁入了冰凉刺骨的河水中，以冷水为他清洗伤口。

诸多寒冷的河水就这样直接呛入了莫里斯的肺中，他想要抬头呼吸却被那些刽子手狠狠摁住了后脑，他们每次都在莫里斯快要失去意识，挣扎的力度明显变弱的时候，才扯着他濡湿的发笑嘻嘻地将他从河里拽出来。莫里斯被冰冷的河水反复冲洗瞬间清醒了不少，原本因为疼痛而逐渐恍惚的意识也因此而找了些许。狼恼怒地呜鸣着向周围所有人示威，换来的却是刽子手们更加粗暴的玩弄和毫无怜悯的嘲笑。最开始先是头部、然后是四肢，那些人将独狼的身体里里外外反反复复地清洗干净，然后解开了他的口束将自己的阴茎捅了进来。

莫里斯一时间没有反应过来，只感觉一股雄性特有的骚臭的气味儿顺着他的舌尖一直捅到了他的喉咙深处，这种令人不悦的味道顿时令他胃部一阵翻滚，挣扎着侧身不断干呕起来。毕竟身为狼的莫里斯比人类对于气味儿要敏感的多，而那些男人都是在西部风沙里来来去去的刽子手，谁也不能指望他们身上干干净净一点脏臭的气息都没有不是吗。只可惜狼本能的干呕换来的是人类更多恼怒的、发泄一般的踢打，或许是因为自视高于兽类一等的人类，感觉到自己被一只还未驯化的野兽所嫌弃，从而自尊受损；又或者只是单纯出于他们内心深处不堪的征服欲与施虐欲。刽子手们用靴子狠狠地踹了几脚那只小狼圆润挺翘的屁股，踩着他的腿根强迫他把自己的双腿分开，边骂骂咧咧地嘟囔着边往那只独狼漂亮的脸蛋儿上啐了几口。

刽子手肮脏的唾液随即黏到了那只孤狼纤长的睫毛上，弄脏了他那张干净漂亮的脸蛋儿，独狼为此而毫不掩饰地厌恶地皱起了眉头。莫里斯那副被啐了一脸肮脏又狼狈的样子，与此刻他脸上依旧高傲不屈的恶嫌表情形成了强烈的反差。看上去竟然让人莫名感到美得不可思议，令刽子手们本能地下体一振、施虐欲高涨，他们都想要看看究竟做到何种地步，这只狼才会放弃自己属于猛兽的矜持，沦为一只没用的宠物狗、在他们脚下摇尾乞怜请求他们放过。毕竟刽子手们平时也没有什么娱乐了不是吗，此刻他们相视一笑，随后下流地摸了一把自己的裤裆。追着这两只四下逃窜的下等动物一路赶来，他们着实是几个礼拜都没有开过荤了。因为准尉催对这次人物催得紧，所以上次路过小镇的时候，他们连妓女都没来得及嫖上一次。更何况准尉本来就说过类似于「如果抓住这只独狼反正都是要卖掉，让他们尝尝鲜也是无所谓的」这种话，所以事到如今他们更是不能放走这样送到嘴边的美人儿了。

征服一只猛兽，总归要比征服一只娇弱的兔子要来劲儿得多的，刽子手们看了看被绑在椅子上不安而又恐惧地抿紧嘴唇的沃姆，反复确认兔子并没有跑掉的机会之后，全部都向狼围了过来。几个人将那只失去尖牙利爪却还在不断挣扎反抗的狼摁在地上，利索地用那些沉重的锁链将莫里斯束成了一个双腿被迫大开着无法并拢、羞耻地强行展示自己身体的姿势。

谁都无法否认这只野狼有一具令人垂涎的肉体，长期运动和狩猎而形成的漂亮肌肉，均匀地覆盖在莫里斯的身体各处，随着他的每一下挣扎和反抗而放松又或者紧绷。狼的胸口、腹部与小臂上覆盖着稀疏柔软的可爱体毛，可是他私处的绒毛却颜色又浅又少的可怜。几个刽子手用靴子踹了踹莫里斯垂软却颜色浅淡的阴茎，用粗糙的指腹直接扒开他柔嫩窄小的后穴查看。狼臀缝间夹着的那个小洞看起来就像是从来没用过似的又粉又嫩，小小的羞怯一般地向内紧缩着。他埋藏在稀疏胸毛之间的乳首也是如此，颜色粉粉嫩嫩甚至比一些女人的胸部还要好看上许多。那两个小巧的乳尖此刻正因为羞耻与寒冷而充血挺立着，仿佛两颗待人拮取的甜蜜浆果似的泛着诱人的色泽。

刽子手们早已经压抑着性欲忍耐许久，此刻自然不会耽搁半点时间。他们用粗糙的手掌揉捏碾磨着莫里斯的胸口，张开双唇像是想要从那对儿鼓胀的胸部吸出乳汁似的用力吮吸着狼的乳尖，用指尖来回反复地推挤碾磨、伸出舌尖又吸又舔地，把那两个可怜的乳粒弄得亮晶晶的泛起了水光。他们贴在狼的乳尖处不断吮吸舔弄出下流而又令人羞耻的声音水声，把那两个柔软粉嫩的乳首吸得生理性地泛红挺立了起来。虽然这双奶子也已经够他们玩弄上好一会儿了，但是他们也没有好心到会放过莫里斯紧致诱人的小洞。刽子手们像是开发独狼胸部似的开发着莫里斯的穴口，用唾液濡湿以舌尖在那个柔软粉嫩的蜜穴内模仿着操弄的频率来回戳刺舔弄。反反复复终于把那个紧闭小穴堪堪舔开一个狭窄的缝隙之后，那些刽子手们便猴急地开始尝试将自己的阴茎直接操进那个美妙的蜜穴里去。

可惜莫里斯那个看似美好可人的小穴绞的实在太紧了，他的身子又真的从未被诸如此类的「使用」过，以至于第一个尝试着操进来的刽子手、在往他身体里挤进一个头部之后便被活活卡住。狼人那个紧致的小屁股夹着对方圆润厚重的龟头，那一圈灼热的软肉怯生生地极其抗拒地用力吸着那个巨大的头部，令刽子手一时间前后动弹不得。狼因此而难得地发出了一声微弱痛苦的呜咽，而刽子手当然不会因此便停下，反而粗暴地捏住了莫里斯那个肉感十足的小屁股，更加用力地将他柔软的臀瓣分开挺身向狼灼热柔软的内里操了进去。撕裂一般热辣的刺痛顺着狭窄的穴口一直顶到了莫里斯肚子最深处，巨大的阴茎让他感觉自己腹部鼓胀而又酸痛不已，这场轮奸注定没有丝毫舒适可言。

莫里斯的阴茎无精打采地垂软在他的双腿之间，颜色浅淡的阴茎头部因此而溢出了些许透明的液体。可惜这并不是什么因为兴奋又或者性欲而流出的前液，而是被强制性地打开身体、被强奸操弄而由疼痛所生生挤出来的些许可怜的尿液。更糟糕的是沃姆就被绑在不远处、被迫看着现在所发生在莫里斯身上的这一切，这让向来高傲的独狼羞耻的想要立刻并拢自己的双腿，可惜铐在他四肢处的沉重束具却不容许他这么做。埋在莫里斯体内深处的刽子手丝毫不顾他感受地、自顾自地享受着孤狼紧致柔软的小穴，那根阴茎像是一根烧红的铁棒似的残忍地楔在他柔嫩的甬道深处，来回打桩似机的不断地用力向上操弄。刽子手贪婪地舔舐着莫里斯后颈处柔软的皮肤，猛烈的抽送把独狼的腰部也撞得可怜兮兮地随之来回一颤一颤的。莫里斯被这样蛮不讲理的操弄搞得疼痛到眼前阵阵发黑，他咬着下唇拼命克制着自己柔软示弱的呻吟，扭动着腰腹想要躲开刽子手不断向上、几乎快要顶到他胃部，让他想要呕吐的抽送。

可惜这样的躲避却被那些人类误当成了迎合，在他身后的刽子手捏住他试图抬起逃开的屁股，猛然一下子狠狠地摁了下来，借由重力强迫那只已经开始有些不知所措的可怜独狼、将自己那根巨大的阴茎往体内吞得更深。他享受着莫里斯天堂一般柔软、不断抽搐着收缩的甜美蜜穴，最终将自己囤积许久的黏稠精液直接全部灌入了独狼的肚子里。莫里斯感觉到自己肚子里瞬间被灌满了某种酸胀湿黏、令人作呕的腥臭爱液，为此他再次失控地拼命挣扎抗拒了起来，可惜他的拼命反抗终究只是一阵徒劳无功，仅仅扯得缠绕着他四肢的锁链哗啦作响。换来的不过是刽子手们对他更恶劣的玩弄和嘲笑，更多尿液被灌入他肚子里的精液所刺激，直接不受控制地从他的阴茎头部溢了出来。而看到了第一个操弄莫里斯的刽子手尝到了甜头，更多刽子手们大着胆子聚集了过来，个个摩拳擦掌，污言秽语地掏出自己早已经勃起的性器，打算在这只漂亮的小狼屁股里好好爽一番。他们看着那个沾着浓稠精液已经半软下去的阴茎，缓缓从莫里斯的小穴中抽出；看着狼人原本粉嫩的小洞被撑得微微泛红，却又随着埋在体内的那根巨大的阴茎的退出、再次诱人地紧缩成了一个狭窄的小口，每个人都为此兴奋不已，性欲高涨。

此刻独狼的挣扎和抗拒、乃至他偶尔从紧闭的双唇中溢出的小小呜咽都成了最美味的催化剂。刽子手们嘲笑着莫里斯的淫荡，像是驱赶马儿似的用力拍打着他已经被抽打得泛麻发红的圆润臀部，将更多濡湿勃起的腥臭阴茎向他贴了过来。他们发现操弄这只独狼比嫖妓女，又或者强奸女人还要来的划算，不光不用付钱不说，还不用担心这只未经驯化的野兽会怀孕。刽子手们兴奋地、尽可能地开发着莫里斯身体的每一处，他濡湿柔软的、被拔掉尖牙的口腔和小舌；他皮肤极其敏感柔嫩的腋下；他足以挤出乳沟的鼓胀胸部、小巧粉嫩的乳粒；甚至还有野生动物由于行走狩猎所需要，带着些许还未退化的柔软肉垫的手掌脚心；当然最重要的还是他诱人的小穴。莫里斯痛苦地皱着眉，可他却又不得不张开双唇和双手，去吮吸撸动那些带着人类特有的腥臭气味的阴茎。人类阴茎巨大的龟头压在他温热柔软的小舌上，直直地操到他的喉咙里，在他的口腔中借由唾液的润滑来回不顾一切地滑动操弄，丝毫不考虑会不会弄伤独狼的喉咙又或者让他呛到。

而面对这样的轮奸、莫里斯不能反抗，只能被迫扬起脖颈承受这所有的一切。可怜的小狼为了避免自己被呛到，因而努力吞咽着人类射在他唇间的精液、以及自己口腔中所分泌的多余唾液。莫里斯讨厌这些浓稠腥膻的液体进入他的口腔和胃袋，讨厌那些人用濡湿的布满前液的性器磨蹭他的乳尖又或者脸颊，可是他却又不得不顺从地这么做。不得不挺起胸脯伸出舌尖、真正像个公用的婊子似的如饥似渴一般地喝下那些人射给他的一切。因为刽子手们已经用实际行动警告过他，如果现在他不乖乖听话，那么等下受罪的还是那只无辜的兔子。是的，他可怜的同伴、可怜的沃姆。莫里斯偷偷用余光瞟向被捆在一边的兔子，那只身纤细材娇小的兔子仿佛被眼前的一切都吓坏了，出于动物本能一般不安地咬紧了下唇，眨巴着湿漉漉的浅棕色大眼睛，不可置信地看着眼前所发生的一切。

独狼漂亮的脸蛋儿和被操弄磨蹭到泛红的唇边，此刻都蹭上了不少腥臭的精液，就连他的下巴、甚至于手掌和被揉弄吮吸得可怜兮兮地泛红的乳尖上都蹭上了不少。浓稠腥膻的精液残留在莫里斯濡湿的唇角、黏在他纤长的睫毛与柔软的发间，衬托着莫里斯拼命咬紧下唇试图保持最后的自尊、尽可能阻止自己发出哪怕任何一丝示弱的声音，可是屁股里却还残忍地塞着两根不断向上顶撞的阴茎的可爱表情，看起来格外的色情而又淫荡。或许这只可怜的孤狼还没有搞清楚，就是他这样可笑的不肯服输的样子，他浅蓝色眼中依旧微弱地闪动着的、那抹温暖而又澄澈的光芒，才引得刽子手们施虐欲暴涨。他越的内核干净越是无法侵染玷污，那些人越想更多地虐待他、使用他，看看他究竟什么时候才能放下自己的自尊和矜持，看看他怎样才会崩溃、他最终的极限究竟在哪里——看看他什么时候，才能放弃自我与坚持，彻底沦为一只屈辱下贱的母狗。

莫里斯只要稍稍张开双唇，刽子手们便会把自己的阴茎顺着他圈住他们阴茎撸动的掌心、直接深深地塞入他的口中，享受着他柔软的小舌的服务，直直地顶到他的喉咙深处。可怜的独狼已经被迫向胃袋中吞下了许多精液，而他屁股里被射满的可能比他胃部所吞下的还要多。当下两根巨大的阴茎正一并塞在莫里斯的屁股里，轮番操弄着他柔嫩紧致的小穴，把那个原本粉嫩的穴口所尽可能打地强行撑开。之前还狭窄紧闭的甜蜜小洞此刻被撑大到几乎看不到一丝褶皱，柔嫩的洞口也失去了最开始柔软浅淡的色泽，被两根阴茎操弄得泛起了烂熟的红色。之前射在莫里斯肚子里的诸多精液，随着当下毫不留情的抽弄被强行挤带了出来，黏稠的粘在那个可怜地抽搐着的小穴周围，随着大进大出的猛烈顶撞与搅动而被操得泛起了些许白沫。

那个看起来已经被撑大到极限的小穴，因为拼命想要将那两根巨物挤出体外而收缩着，反而为不断向上顶撞操弄的人带来了无与伦比的快感。湿润黏稠的精液顺着他的交合的地方溢出，沿着莫里斯紧绷的大腿流到了他们身下的土地上。此刻独狼真的像是受不住似的有些示弱地蜷缩起了身体，弯曲着脚趾想要避开在他体内不知疲倦一般顶撞着的阴茎。莫里斯被束缚着、泛红破皮的唇角与舌尖满是刚刚射出的浓稠精液，垂软而又脆弱的阴茎被那些刽子手施虐一般握住、不断碾磨拍打着头部，就连早已经被玩的红红的乳尖，也被那些人的指甲反复扣弄碾磨、毫不留情地拉扯着向外捏起。

也有人在莫里斯的后穴已经含入两根巨大的阴茎时，继续用手指扣弄着他已经被干得软烂的穴。开玩笑地强行又挤进去了一个指节，说着或许还能再往这只野兽屁股里塞进去一根这种令莫里斯都感到些许恐惧的玩笑。莫里斯在刽子手们又往他的屁股里塞入两根手指的时候，终于有些崩溃地扭腰动了起来，害怕地想要避开更多进入他肚子里的东西。他浅蓝色的漂亮双眼此刻生理性地溢满了泪水，湿漉漉的看起来格外的漂亮而又惹人怜爱。刽子手们调笑着狼是以尿液标记领地的动物，边折磨着莫里斯失禁过后垂软的阴茎，边半开玩笑地说或许他们也应该如此标记莫里斯才对。这样所有其他的狼群便都知道这只狼被人类轮奸过，知道他吞下过多少人类的精液，是如何讨好人类做人类的婊子的。

莫里斯还以为自己会失去意识，可惜他在这场轮奸最后都依旧保持着自我与清醒，最后一个在他已经被操得有些松软合不拢的蜜穴中释放的时候他已经分不清时间。被人类充分使用过后的独狼，像是用剩下的垃圾似的被刽子手们随便地用项圈栓起来锁在了树旁。莫里斯口中满是精液腥臭的气味儿，被操得泛红而又有些合不拢的小穴填满了腥臭浓稠的精液。可怜的小狼实在是被那些刽子手灌了太多精液在肚子里了，以至于只要他稍稍动动屁股，便会有浓稠的乳白色爱液顺着他的腿根控制不住地缓缓流出。

莫里斯感到喉咙一阵灼热的疼痛，他的喉管被刚刚那些人丝毫不懂得控制力道的操弄所蹭伤了些许。独狼唇角干燥，挣扎着想要爬到河边去喝上哪怕那么一小点水也好。可惜刽子手们为他戴上的项圈却不足以他挪动到河边取水。莫里斯感到难以言喻的寒冷、他蜷缩着身子止不住地微微颤抖着，尽可能地张开双臂抱紧了自己、试图依靠这样的方式来获得些许温暖。可怜的小狼无意识地垂下了自己柔软的狼尾，将它夹在满是伤痕的腿间、用自己尾根处柔软的毛发，将刚刚才被人类粗暴地凌虐使用过的小穴堪堪盖住。

「来这里喝些水吧，莫里斯。」

似乎是终于注意到了那只无助的小狼，准尉边这么说着，边将一碗清水放在自己的脚边。莫里斯意识模糊地抬起头，挣扎着试图撑起身子用手拿起不不选处的那个小碗饮水，但是却被一个刽子手从后方用力捏住了脖颈、将他摁在了地上。

「你要学着和一只狗一样爬过来，用舌头喝水才对。」

准尉微笑着，无比残忍地这么说着，手上催促一般拽紧了链接着莫里斯脖颈处项圈的铁链。失去了尖牙利爪的独狼颤抖着，他的尾巴无法控制地一般本能般下垂着夹在他的腿间——狼也不得不承认，他在害怕、他也在抗拒，但是他终究无法抵抗这些人类，他没有任何胜利的可能。莫里斯夹紧了自己的尾巴，遮盖着自己被操弄得烂熟而又充满了精液的穴口，小心翼翼地在准尉脚边徘徊许久，最终还是凑上前去，低头伸出舌尖舔舐起水碗中冰凉清甜的河水来。

狼可悲的意识到——此刻或许他已经与一只被驯服的狗没有什么不同了。

END


End file.
